Tomorrow
by pprbckwrtr
Summary: Happy Women's Murder Club Day! Based on a song from the Cranberries


****Disclaimer: Don't own the the characters or the music. Based on a song from The Cranberries new album Roses. Go...buy it.

A/N: Another idea that hit with the first listen of the song. I'm often inspired by music but this one was my first attempt at, what I think of as, a traditional songfic. Hopefully I did it right.

A/N2: Forgive any show continuity issues. Unlike some I haven't watched the show since it's end.

* * *

**Tomorrow-The Cranberries**

_I think that you're mad_

_You spend a lot of time in your head_

_I know that you're mad_

_You spend a lot of time in your head_

_If you could come away with me_

_You should come away with me_

_You should have some faith in me_

_Tomorrow could be too late_

_I wish I could change the date_

_Tomorrow could be too late _

_If only you had some faith_

Lindsay stood nervously on the porch as the scene was slowly cleared.

"See, I told you it would be fine," Cindy finally spoke up.

"Well, I may not be as tough as you reporters are. I was scared shitless," Lindsay admitted before she could stop herself. Watching her friend walk up to the porch had been nerve wracking but Lindsay hadn't been ready for the terror she felt as she saw Cindy lying on the porch.

"Hey," Cindy began as she stepped in front her friend. "I had every confidence in you. And if not you then Tom," the young woman smiled at her friend's glare. "Sure, he wouldn't be worried about my well being but could you imagine the media fallout if I had actually gotten killed."

Lindsay snorted at her friend's ill-attempt at humor. "He would have been pretty upset if he had to deal with that," she agreed.

The two women turned as the man in question stepped onto the porch. "Scene's clear, Lindsay, you guys can go." He turned and headed back down the walk. "Nice job, Thomas, but let's not make a habit out of it," he called over his shoulder.

"See, he doesn't hate you," Lindsay laughed as they headed toward her car. "Home or paper?" she asked as she started the engine.

"How about dinner?"

"I already have plans," Lindsay answered as she pulled away from the curb.

"Oh," Cindy nodded. "Coffee cart guy?" she asked as she watched the scenery pass her window.

"Yeah. Jill's being pretty adamant. You know how she is," Lindsay said, keeping her own eyes firmly planted on the road ahead.

"You don't have to waste time getting to know someone new."

"Cindy," Lindsay sighed.

"You're the one that kissed me," Cindy said as she thought about that night at Claire's, going over the Kiss-Me-Not files. Lindsay had disappeared into the kitchen and after what felt like forever Cindy had finally gone to check on her. The inspector admitted being angry, and sorry for the secrets and scared about what this case could do to her. Cindy stepped forward to offer comfort but before she could say anything Lindsay had kissed her.

"I know," Lindsay admitted. "I said I was sorry."

"I don't want you to be sorry," Cindy said as they pulled up to her apartment.

"I am anyway."

Cindy sighed as she climbed out of the car. Neither woman risking a glance at the other.

_Too young_

_Too proud_

_Too foolish_

_Too young_

_Too proud_

_Too foolish_

Cindy stared after the car as it sped away from her. She may be young, but she knew what she wanted and she was pretty sure what Lindsay wanted. She wasn't beat yet.

_You ask a lot of questions_

_You have too much time on your hands_

_To hell with conclusions_

_Why should we make so many plans?_

_So you should come away with me_

_You should come away with me_

_You should have some faith in me_

_Tomorrow could be too late_

_I wish I could change the date_

_Tomorrow could be too late _

_If only you had some faith_

"Fine, no comment," Cindy said as she and Lindsay stood outside Jill's office. "Answer me this then, did you really have a nice time at Aqua?"

"Yes," Lindsay declared as she stared at the younger woman.

"Was the food better than the hot dogs at Candlestick?"

"Cindy."

"What? It was a great game. You should have come with me."

"Next time," Lindsay promised.

"Unless Pete wants to do something again," the younger woman added with a hint of frustration.

"He's not here much longer," Lindsay responded in kind. "I should spend time with him," she reasoned.

"Why waste that time?"

Lindsay turned and started walking away. "He's a nice guy, it's not a waste of time."

"But, why bother with long distance if you don't have to?" Cindy asked as she followed. "San Francisco has much to offer."

"Cindy," Lindsay warned as she looked around at the other people filling the hallway.

"Fine," Cindy huffed. "You want me to stop?"

"Yes," Lindsay sighed. "Please," she begged.

Cindy studied her friend's pleading eyes. "Okay."

"Thank you," Lindsay breathed.

Cindy took a few steps to close the gap between them. "I don't want to force you into something you don't want or aren't ready for," she said quietly, so she wasn't overheard. "I'm not usually one to pass up opportunities when they present themselves. My mother often said it was a prideful thing that I would one day outgrow. My father told me not to listen to her and to always follow my heart. So, I'm sorry if I've made you feel uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry that I-."

"It's okay, Linz. I just hope you don't kick me out of the club."

"Never," Lindsay admitted. "And it's not a club," she added with a smile.

Cindy backed away. "Well, back to the crime solving," she said as she turned and fled.

_Too young_

_Too proud_

_Too foolish_

_Too young_

_Too proud_

_Too foolish_

Cindy stared out the door.

"You okay?" Jill asked from her perch on the bed.

Cindy turned and smiled sadly. "Just feeling like the fool."

_Tomorrow could be so great_

_I wish I could change the date_

_Tomorrow could be so great _

_If only you had some faith_

Both women turned when they felt a presence in the doorway. "Or maybe not," Cindy smiled.

* * *

A/N3: I had a few different ways to write this one because I couldn't decide on whose POV to use. Hope this worked.


End file.
